minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor
Armor is a special type of item that is used for protection. Armor can be crafted out of the following items: Leather, Iron, Gold, Diamond and Fire (the latter of which cannot be crafted in Minecraft without mods). Armor reduces the amount of damage taken by the wielder. Armor is not only limited to be worn by the player but can also be equiped by humanoid monsters (such as a zombie) or be naturaully spawned on them. There are four different types of craftable armor: Chestplates, Helmets, Leggings (other-wise refered to as pants), and Boots. All types of armor can be equipped as well as enchanted, however, only certain armor types can obtain certain enchants without the use of an Enchanted Book. Armor Types There are five types of armor: Leather, Gold, Chain-Mail, Iron, and Diamond. It is commonly believed that chainmail armor cannot be procured in survival and hardcore maps without the use of cheats or mods, this however is false because it can be gained through villager trading. Leather Armor Leather is used to craft the first tier of armor and can be used in other crafting recipes as well. It is relatively weak in terms of damage absorption and durability. Leather is easily obtained by killing cows or mooshrooms, though the drop rate for leather is not 100%. Gold Armor Gold Armor is the second tier of armor. It has very low durability but absorbs more damage than Leather. It extends the armor bar but not as much as the other armors. Chainmail Armor Chainmail is the third tier armor; it is only available in Creative or in a rare situation when Trading with villagers. It is stronger than Leather and Gold. It extends the armor bar even more than the aforementioned, though not fully. Chainmail is made with Fire. Ironghgjhg Diamond Diamonds are used in crafting the strongest armor obtainable in Minecraft. Diamond Armor has the highest damage absorbtion and durability of all the armor types. This perk is offset by the extreme rarity of naturally occuring diamonds Crafting It takes 24 units of mobile phones to make a full set of nails. Although it is not explosion that all of your bombs the same material, each hiii piece must consist of only one material. This means that you could wear a leather bum with an iron chestplate, but you cannot craft a chestplate out of both iron and gold. Note that chestplates provide the most protection per unit of material, followed by leggings, followed by boots, followed by helmets. The exact ratio varies between different materials, however; e.g.: gold helmets are actually more cost-effective than gold boots. Animated GIF On April 2, 2011, the GIF animation of the cat was posted by 25-year-old Christopher Torres of Dallas, Texas, who uses the name "prguitarman", on his website LOL-Comics.[2] Torres explained in an interview where the idea for the animation came from: "I was doing a donation drive for the Red Cross and in-between drawings in my Livestream video chat, two different people mentioned I should draw a “Pop Tart” and a “cat”." In response, he created a hybrid image of a Pop-Tart and a cat, which was developed a few days later into the animated GIF.[3] The design of Nyan Cat was influenced by Torres' pet cat Marty, who died in November 2012 from Feline infectious peritonitis.[4][5] The song The original version of the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" was uploaded by user "daniwell"[6] to the Japanese video site Nico Nico Douga on July 25, 2010.[7] The song features the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku (初音ミク?). The Japanese word for the sound cats make, "nyā" (にゃ?), is the equivalent of the English language word "meow".[1] A user named "Momomomo" ("もももも") uploaded a remixed version of the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!", adding the repeating vocal sound "nyan" throughout the song, to Nico Nico Douga on January 30, 2011.[8] The added vocal sound was created using the singing synthesizer software UTAU with the voice preset, "Momone Momo" (桃音モモ).[9] The voice source used to create the Momone Momo voice was Fujimoto Momoko (藤本萌々子?), a Japanese woman who lives in Tokyo.[10] YouTube video YouTube user "saraj00n" (whose real name is Sara)[11] combined the cat animation with the "Momo Momo" version of the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!", and uploaded it to YouTube on April 5, 2011, three days after Torres had uploaded his animation, giving it the title "Nyan Cat".[1][3] The video rapidly became a success after being featured on websites including G4 and CollegeHumor. Christopher Torres said: "Originally, its name was Pop Tart Cat, and I will continue to call it so, but the Internet has reached a decision to name it Nyan Cat, and I’m happy with that choice, too."[3] Popularity The Nyan Cat music video reached ninth place in Business Insider's top ten viral videos of April 2011, with 7.2 million total views.[12] The original YouTube video has received 90,589,691 views as of January 1, 2013. Due to its popularity, many new remixes and cover versions have been made, some hours long. There are also ringtones, wallpapers and applications created for operating systems and devices including Windows,[13] iPhone, iPad,[14] Symbian,[15]Android,[16] Windows Phone,[17] and HP webOS.[18] "Nyan Cat Adventure", by 21st Street Games, is an officially licensed game.[19][11] Christopher Torres criticized the website nyan.cat, which originally featured a similar-looking cat with the same background music. The site, which uses the .cat sponsored top-level domain, was described by Torres as "plagiarized".[20][21] The website is now operated by Torres, and shows the authentic version of the cat.[11] Temporary DMCA takedown On June 27, 2011, the original YouTube video was taken down from the site following a Digital Millennium Copyright Act complaint from someone claiming to be prguitarman, the creator of the GIF animation. Christopher Torres immediately issued a statement on his website LOL-comics denying that he was the source of the complaint, and contacted Saraj00n and daniwell, who hold the copyright for the video and the song, in order to file a counter-complaint to YouTube. During the period that the video was unavailable, Torres received numerous abusive e-mails from people who wrongly believed that he had filed the DMCA complaint. On June 28, 2011, the video was restored to YouTube.[22] Category:Items Category:Mob Drops Bugs *The armor breaking animation and sounds only happen in Singleplayer. Trivia *Helmets, chestplates and leggings have different names when they are made of leather than when they are made of other materials. Helmets are named caps, chestplates are called tunics, and leggings are termed pants. Boots are still called boots. *If you look in the armor folder inside Minecraft.jar, leather armor is still called cloth armor. This is because, as listed above, before the addition of Cows this armor was made from Wool. *There is a texture file for armor labeled "Power", an indiscernible blue energy used by Creepers when struck by lightning (becoming a Charged Creeper). *The chainmail chestplate has slightly longer sleeves than all other chestplates. *The Leather Armor design comes from an old game Notch never finished: "Legend of the Chambered". *If you are sitting in a minecart with armor leggings on, and press E (for your Inventory), or pressing F5 (for 3rd person view), your legs will be in a sitting position, but your armor will be a standing position. However this can be fixed by removing any bottom piece of armor and then replacing them. *There was a popular rumor that stated chain mail armor absorbs all damage done (so instead of losing .5 armor and .5 hearts you lose 1.0 armor), but this is not true. *When in Pirate language, Golden Boots will be called "Buttershoes", a reference to Seananners, a well known YouTube personality that ran a Minecraft series. *In German, leather pants are actually called Lederhosen. *Since snapshot 12w06a, Zombies have a rare chance of dropping pieces of armor. *As of 1.3.2, chainmail armor can now be obtained in survival/adventure mode by trading. *As 1.4.2, Skeletons and Zombies are now able to wear armor, Skeletons usually wear Full Gold Armor when found, and Zombies usually wear Leather, but can range all the way up to heavily-enchanted Diamond. Category:Items Category:Mob Drops